geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Zylenox
Zylenox is a 1.9-2.1 American player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for his factory-themed levels such as Murder Metal, Necrocide, Punchdrunk, and Annihilation Nation. Levels Unrated Levels * 8BitRyan II - A level that was created in response to everyone thinking Zylenox copied his 8bitryan level. It took 5 hours and ~9,000 objects to build. It is based off Black Blizzard. * 8BitRyan * aether click * Aether * blinded chal EXTREME - An extremely difficult challenge level. * BloodLust * cant let pho * capture the flash * Cataclysm old - The old version of Cataclysm. * cheetahmen * Clut * coryxkenshin * Crimson Clutter ship - A ship sequence from Crimson Clutter. * cycles difficult - A buffed version of Cycles. * D the Wolf * dark extreme step - His hardest level. * dashie * Disclub * ericvanwilderman 2 * ericvanwilderman * Euphoria * Exens limit - A level meant for Exen. * FOX CIRCLES - A remake of Nine Circles. * Game Over challenge - A challenge level inspired by Game Over. * Golden Shade - The sequel to Silver Shade. * hard boiled colab 2 * HeadRush * Heaven And Hell * Hell Yes - A nerfed version of Sakupen Hell. * Horntail Dual x2 - A dual segment from Horntail Cave twice in a row back-to-back. * icdx challenge 2 - A challenge level inspired by Ice Carbon Diablo X. * ICDX ship of dum - A ship sequence from Ice Carbon Diablo X. * jawbreaker easy - A nerfed version of Jawbreaker. * jawbreaker wave easy - An easy version of the wave segment from Jawbreaker. * Lightyear Gorgonize * lvl 1 BitPop - His first level ever created. * Murder Metal * Necrocide - The sequel to Necromancer. * Necromancer - A level inspired by the Necromancer boss theme from The Behemoth. It is dedicated to Spamdrew128. * Neon Blue * neon jumper * Neon Pink * neon red * paint clubstep - A paint version of Clubstep. * PeanutPickle * PianoDodger * poltergeist collab - A collaboration with Chazzchazz. * Punchdrunk - An unofficial sequel to Game Over. * Requiem - The sequel to Killbot. * Sakupen circles II * Sakupen Hell wave 2 - The second wave segment from Sakupen Hell. * ship challenge - A ship challenge level that was inspired by Bloodbath. * Silent practice - A fun and simple 50-block straight fly challenge level. * Silver Shade - A darkness-themed level that uses over 35,000 objects. * Skrillex right in * The Big Black - A nerfed rebirth of The Big Black by Sailent. * The Clublord * The Curious * The Insomniac * triple spike madness * TubStep * ufo breaker v2 auto - An auto version of UFO Breaker. * ufo breaker v2 - A v2 of UFO Breaker. * UFO BREAKER * UFO circles auto - An auto version of UFO Circles. * UFO circles * UFO dust * UFO realistic * UltraSatanicCircles - A difficult remake of Nine Circles. * Vault Keeper 3 * wave spammy * xxoxof * zylanox circles - A remake of Nine Circles named after himself. * Zylenox Fun World - His best level ever created. Demon Levels Extreme Demons * Annihilation Nation (featured) * Triple Six (featured) - An extreme memory Demon with a demonic theme. * Master Duel (featured) - A remake of the popular two-player Demon, Duelo Maestro. Upcoming Levels * Deadly Corridor Redux - A mega-collaboration with several creators. It is a rebirth of Deadly Corridor. * Silent Club - A black-and-white rebirth of Silent Club by Play 1107696. It is currently set to be verified by SrGuillester. * Unnamed Death Moon Layout - A currently unnamed remake of Death Moon. Gallery NecrocideEmpty.jpg|Background art for Necrocide by Zylenox. NecrocideBumper.jpg|Art by Zylenox made for Necrocide, used and distorted in the background of the verification intro of Necrocide. boby.PNG|A screenshot from Zylenox's upcoming level, Triple Six. Trivia * His real name is Thomas. * He is 5' 11". * He is from Texas. Videos |-|Annihilation Nation Verification= |-|Requiem Verification= |-|Necrocide Verification= |-|PunchDrunk Verification= |-|Master Duel Verification= Category:Players Category:Level creators